


cats n dogs

by frozensight



Series: nano ninjas 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: There's a reason Kakashi tries to get all his dogs' checkups done on slow days at the vet, and not wanting to ask more time off work is only his excuse.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: nano ninjas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	cats n dogs

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "my dog won’t stop barking at your cat in the waiting room at the vets" au

It’s busier than Kakashi expects at the vet. He would reschedule, but he’d already taken the day off work to finagle getting all eight dogs done at once. He always tried to get the least busiest day possible, but apparently he’d failed this time.

Sitting in the lobby with Bisuke now — having already gone through Pakkun and Bull — Kakashi pets his dog’s head as he waits his turn again. Steadily he’s getting more uncomfortable with the noise level in the lobby, and he can tell that Bisuke isn’t having the best time either. Kakashi is proud of him though. Normally he’s incredibly excitable, but perhaps because he’s also aware of where he is, Bisuke is much more subdued.

That is, until, a man with a ponytail and a carrier sits down one chair over from Kakashi and Bisuke.

“It’s alright,” coos the man, whispering into his carrier, and Kakashi looks over and sees that it’s definitely holding a cat or a small dog. He hopes that it’s a small dog because Bisuke is infamous for not getting along with cats — more so than any of his other dogs. “You’ll be fine, Peanut; Ms. Hana just wants to make sure your paw is healing properly.”

A soft, scared meow wavers from the carrier, and Kakashi tenses immediately as he watches Bisuke register the noise as well.

“Bisuke,” Kakashi warns, hold tightening on the leash. Bisuke whines as he leans towards the carrier, and Kakashi thinks that maybe he’ll take two days off to do this next year.

“He’s cute,” says the man, smiling at Kakashi. _Speak for yourself_, Kakashi thinks, the man’s eyes crinkling at the corners as he makes eye contact with him, _It’s a shame my dumbass dog is about to ruin this_.

It starts with a soft growl from Bisuke, and Kakashi wishes he could’ve just gone in to work today.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi tells the man over Bisuke’s barks, which draw the attention of the entire lobby. “He…He doesn’t like cats.”

That seems to get a small laugh out of the man, even as he checks in on his cat. “You don’t say?”

Before Kakashi can reply, the vet tech comes out and calls, “Hey, hey, Bisuke!”

“I’m really sorry,” Kakashi mutters as he bodily picks up Bisuke, barks turning to growls in his ear as he gradually gets his dog out of the cat’s presence.

As he’s sitting in the examination room that the tech lead him too — _Yo, Yo Kakashi, no need to look so down! Bisuke’s gonna be fine ‘cuz the doc is around!_ — all Kakashi can think about whether he can call in sick tomorrow from embarrassment.

Bisuke whines and licks Kakashi’s hand from where he sits on the floor, and Kakashi sighs and scratches him behind the ears.

“I heard someone made quite the impression in the lobby today.” He looks up as the vet, Hana Inuzuka, walks in, clipboard in hand.

“You know how he gets with cats, Doc.”

“We’ll find a way to break him of that habit I'm sure.” Hana leans down and pets Bisuke, who wags his tail tentatively at her. “Now, let’s see how our boy is doing!”

——

When Kakashi walks out about fifteen minutes later, holding a whining Bisuke who was less than pleased with getting a shot, he notices that the man with the cat is no longer in the lobby. In general, the lobby seems a lot less crowded than it had before. Maybe one of the other vets had come back from lunch.

“I assume you want to pay for all of them after you bring Akino in this afternoon?” asks Kiba, Hana’s little brother, and currently the main receptionist/junior tech since it was summer.

“If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to see if I could reschedule everyone else for another day.” Kiba blinks, startled by this, which Kakashi can’t blame him. He’s brought all eight of his dogs to the vet on the same day — barring emergencies — for the past five years. “I’m just more exhausted than I though I would be after three night shifts in a row, is all.”

Kiba nods, and pulls up the appointment calendar. “It looks like the next day we could fit the other five in is in two weeks on a Friday, does that work?”

“Perfect.” Kakashi hands over a credit card, and Kiba runs it, handing him the card and a receipt to sign moments later.

“Peanut’s not traumatized, by the way.” Kakashi must look confused as he takes his card back from Kiba. “The cat that Bisuke was barking at earlier. His owner said to tell you that he’s fine. Apparently Iruka’s little brother is equally as loud so Peanut’s used to the noise.”

“Oh. Oh, well I’m glad.” Kakashi hates that Bisuke refuses to get along with cats — it’s something he’s been genuinely working on with Tenzou and his cat, Kinoe.

“He’ll be in that same Friday if you want to apologize to him again,” Kiba says offhandedly, eyeing Kakashi with knowing amusement.

Kakashi narrows his eyes at him. “Isn’t that privileged information to just be giving out, Kiba?”

“Normally, yes,” Kiba replies, “But since he also asked me to give you his number, I figured even Hana would overlook it.” He holds out a folded piece of paper towards Kakashi, grin overtaking his face. He reaches for it, but Kiba pulls it away last minute. At Kakashi’s glare, Kiba says, “Ah ah ah, what do you say to me?”

“Give it to me or I’ll get Bull to sit on you.”

Kiba laughs. “Close enough.” He lets Kakashi take the paper, winking as he watches him put it in his pocket. “Iruka’s the big brother of my friend from college, so treat him right or believe me — I’ll find out about it.”

“Whatever, brat,” grumbles Kakashi as he shifts Bisuke into a more comfortable position and starts to walk away.

“See you next time Kakashi! Tell the pack I’ll have plenty of treats for them when they come in!”

Kakashi refrains from complaining about the Inuzuka’s spoiling his dogs and just waves over his shoulder. He’s got enough on his mind that he doesn’t even bother to chastise Bisuke when he climbs across the console and sits on Kakashi’s lap as he drives home. Besides, Kakashi figures he’s earned it, given that he’s possibly landed Kakashi a date by being annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> tenzou's cat kinoe is a tortie and she is beautiful and snuggly and likes to dig her claws into kakashi's legs when she kneads, preparing to lay down on his lap, and then she just walks over and plops into tenzou's lap instead, looking smugly at kakashi's indignation.
> 
> peanut probably hurt himself by falling off a fence or something. can you imagine a cat named peanut being graceful cuz i can't.
> 
> killer bee the vet tech is brought to you by my wife who suggested it. so it's her you should thank if you got a kick out of my little rhyme that flowed perhaps too easily from my fingers.


End file.
